


Perks

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: The best part of dating Malia Tate, in Erica’s opinion, was getting to steal her clothes.





	

The best part of dating Malia Tate, in Erica’s opinion, was getting to steal her clothes.

She snuggled up in the borrowed sweatshirt; it was soft and comfy, and when she tucked her nose against the collar, she caught the faint scent of Malia’s coconut shampoo. It was cold out, sleet pouring down outside the window, but with the fire going and the fleece lining in the sweater, she felt warm and cosy. 

“Erica,” Malia’s shout was accompanied by the thudding of footsteps down the stairs. “Have you seen my – oh.”

Erica looked up, offering Malia her cutest expression. Her girlfriend folded her arms, but her mouth was curling slightly in a barely restrained smile as she stepped further into the room.

“You keep stealing my sweaters,” she said, complete with a grumpy frown. “I’m cold.”

“So was I?” 

Malia actually _pouted_ and Erica laughed, stretching out to snatch her own soft lavender sweater off the table. She held it out until Malia gave in, plucking it out of her hand and tugging it on, shaking her hair out. With a smile, she dropped onto the couch, tucking in between Erica and the back of the couch so she could spoon her. 

After all, the best part of dating Erica Reyes, in Malia’s opinion, was getting to steal _her_ clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
